Fatherly love
by 61394
Summary: No one does the protective dad routine like Sasuke Uchiha which El Tigre learns the hard way
IT'S leap year 2016 which is why I'm writing a one shot that the published date will say February 29th why well just because I want to

So here's the story Fatherly love oh and the disclaimer says I don't own either Naruto and or El Tigre the adventures of Manny Rivera and if you think I own either of those things your crazier then puma loco

Fatherly love

Fifteen year old Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera better known as Manny was running late late very very late usually he didn't care about being late but when it's your and your girlfriends anniversary and you don't want to be dumped you do _not_ show up late

Manny stopped running in the middle of the street

"Gah wait a minute why am I running I have super powers" Manny said spinning his belt buckle and turning into the world famous hero or villain El Tigre then leaping onto the nearest rooftop

Unaware of the red eyes staring at him from an alley El Tigre leapt across a building and then another snatching a bouquet of roses from a flower stand below and kept on going leaping towards his girlfriend's apartment

Until a black fireball hit him in the side sending him crashing into a building "ow"

Manny pulled himself out of the building and looked towards the one who attacked him it was a man

It was a man in a hooded leather coat with a white bone mask painted with red to look like a bird black armored gloves with grey pants and black boots

he held up his hand a small hole in the palm opened and another black fireball flew at El Tigre El Tigre dodged this one his claws coming out he leapt at the villain his hand flying out to grab him

the villain grabbed his chain pulling El Tigre in he then punched him sending him flying the villain repeated this a couple of times sending El Tigre crashing through a building

"Ow and I thought Sartana's attacks hurt a lot" the villain leapt through the air cocking back his fist to punch El Tigre "oh this is going to hurt"

The villain punched El Tigre straight through the building and through another and another and another and one more

The villain dusted off his hands and turned to leave when the sky lit up with green light the villain looked up to see Manny in the sky roaring like a tiger a green flaming tiger around him

Manny leapt towards the villain punching him in the stomach Manny followed it with a tail swipe to the face and one more punch for good measure to send him flying Manny grinned about to leave

Until a fire ball the size of his grandpapi's puma loco suit fly towards him "oh dang"

Zoe Aves opened the door to see her singed boyfriend holding a single red rose with a smoldering stem she raised a single eyebrow

"Do I want to know" she asked Manny shrugged "eh new super villain ripping off the flock of fury no problema" Manny held out the rose "feliz aniversario "

Zoe accepted the rose putting it in her hair giving Manny a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll be right back"

The villain Manny had fought took off his mask and hood showing pale skin and black hair with eyes even darker then the night sky this was Sasuke Uchiha known in the underworld as the villain Taka and known by one person as _Papa_

"So there was a new villain in the city today" said person said walking into the room "someone ripping off the flock of fury according to my boyfriend"

Sasuke looked down at Zoe "the Rivera boy" he asked "you're still dating him" Zoe nodded "si I'm heading out with him now"

Sasuke looked down at his little girl "you can do better than the Rivera boy Musume" Zoe sighed "you just don't like his grandpapi"

Sasuke scoffed he may have had to compete with Puma Loco over the occasional priceless object over the years but he didn't dislike the older villain he disliked the pattern with the Rivera's

Sasuke had only ended up with Voltura because he caught her on the rebound after White Pantera broke up with her

Her mother was left at the altar by Puma Loco and when he learned _his_ daughter was dating another Rivera and a couple years ago had _USED_ his Musume to get information

that's when the claws came out and the alchemized flame gauntlets

Zoe kissed her father on the cheek "don't worry Papa I can take care of myself" she said

Manny waited nervously in the doorway for his girlfriend to come back Manny grinned when Zoe came back looping her arm through his

"Hm" Sasuke said stepping into the room Zoe grit her teeth "Papa" she hissed Sasuke ignored his daughter baring her fangs at him and looked to Manny "take care of my daughter" he said "and have her home by eleven"

" _Papa_ " Zoe hissed Sasuke smirked "your right it's a school night make it ten thirty" Sasuke dropped his smirk and unleashed all his killing intent on Manny who actually took a step back

It was almost as bad as when someone called well anyone in his family a coward "or else"

Manny nodded "don't worry sir Zoe is completely safe with me this I swear" he said turning and taking Zoe out for their date

Yeah that's the chapter yes according to El Tigre creators if they had done a second season Manny would have dated Zoe and then she would have ended up with Django of the dead

And yes Sasuke was the father of Zoe in this story it was too easy to make the connections with Sasuke being the leader of Taka which means Hawk in Japanese and well Hawk Flock of fury

Yeah even a monkey who'd been hit on the head with an anvil or Frida could have done the math

Well remember to review fave and all that stuff ja ne and adios


End file.
